


Fade away

by Joan963z



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: This is a drabble inspired by Sablerose's poem 'Fade Away'�





	Fade away

**Author's Note:**

> Fade Away  
> By Sablerose
> 
> Blood red wine to show your mine,  
> I'll take my time.
> 
> The bells do ring, a far off thing  
> Alone you're with me.
> 
> The witching hour, the gentle showers,  
> The moon has hid her face.
> 
> The chills will pass so take your glass  
> And the world will fade away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair looked out the window and rubbed his arms to get warm; he couldn’t seem to shake the chills. The snow was falling heavily, the clouds hid the moonlight, the power had gone out some time ago and Blair had only the flicker of candles for company. It was pitch black outside, ‘the witching hour,’ Blair thought, with out even the glint of streetlights off the white snow.

He could hear the church bells ringing in the distance, calling the homeless to shelter on the cold and stormy night and he could see the priest, in his mind’s eye, dressed in his long black robe slowly pulling the bell rope. Jim had still not returned from work and Blair was worried; he said a silent prayer to the tolling of the bell.

He couldn’t call the Sentinel on his cell phone. He had done that once and nearly gotten Jim shot when it rang unexpectedly while the detective was trying to sneak up on a suspect, so now, when he wanted Jim, he called the station. But he couldn’t do that very often either. It would only get Jim teased and very angry. Tonight he did try to call, but the phone lines were down so he waited and paced.

Blair always waited up for Jim when he worked the 3:00 to 11:00 shift. They had started a tradition, first a warm shower and then they would cuddle together on the sofa and sip a small glass of red wine while Jim unwound and told him about his work day. It always ended with them making love before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. But now he looked at the bottle of wine and it only reminded him of blood, Jim’s blood, spilled in the snow on a pitch black and stormy night. Blair shivered and forced his mind away from the morbid thought. He pick up the wine and took it into the kitchen out of sight and then he returned to his vigil of pacing the living room and trying to see out the window into the dark night.

It was nearly one o’clock when Blair finally heard the key in the lock and Jim came through the door. “Are you alright; I’ve been worried sick?”

“I’m fine Chief,” Jim said. “I just need a warm shower, a glass of wine and thee. I tried to call but I couldn’t get a signal on my cell and the land lines are down.”

“What happened?” Blair asked, as he helped Jim out of his clothes.

“Suspect decided to run and he ran right off the road into a tree. He had to be cut out of the car. The roads are horrible, it took forever.”

“Did he make it?”

Jim shook his head. “No.”

“I’m sorry,” Blair said.

“Well, he’s the idiot that decided to run, he should have known better, in this storm.”

“Yeah, but still…it’s a hard thing to see.”

“Coming home to you, makes it easier,” Jim said as he warmed his fingers in Blair’s hair. “When I’m with you all the troubles of the world fade away.”

end


End file.
